


AlleyKats

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: This boy that was so much, he was all Yusuke's





	AlleyKats

**Author's Note:**

> My fav enabler must be squealing cuz I've done the thing I was fighting to do... head over heels back into the persona fandom and I have feels and frustrations and I can't exactly go fight Atlus in the carpark so here I am, here I will stand.

It was one thing to get the job done but after a long day in mementos they really were not up for much besides going home and resting up. quick jaunts in were fine but when they pushed themselves hard and trained, well that was something else entirely. It was exhausting even when they cleaned themselves up.

There was the sense of accomplishment of doing something good. There was always that when they finished a job, defeated a shadow and changed the heart of at least one shitty adult. That was always the thing that followed them and it. There was that good feeling because they changed something.

Sometimes when he was in the dorm Yusuke would look at his hands. The hands of an artist, they had painted so much and chased beauty. Yet in the other world he held a sword. He held a gun and not only that his hands helped change lives for the better. It was quite an intoxicating thought. He was a little drunk on it and he expected the others were as well.

Still they were tired from all the activity. Never that bone tiredness he had felt after the first time he summoned his persona. Not that but it was easy to just sit on a train and go to his destination and let his mind and body recover for a bit when he went back to the dorms.

It made it hard to get up the next morning as well. There were things to do back home in the dorms. Work to look over, homework to finish. Assignments to do and of course keep up with the group conversations the others were having. Add that to him trying to advance his own talent and well… he was tired for a reason.

How their leader, how Akira did it all he would never know. He just seemed to have so much inside him that Yusuke could only look and marvel. Shake his head and smile because that cocky smile had a reason for existing after all in the end.

Their leader who led them, made other confidants. Looked out for them, studied, kept up with everything it seemed like. Trained privately, had hobbies… never a wasted day. He even made tools for infiltration and food to carry into mementos and palaces. Yusuke would always be amazed at the boundless energy and determination that Akira held within himself.

But in the end they were all human so even their leader had moments that he wanted to rest. Moments he wanted to be by himself or just be quiet. Moments where he would watch them with a smile on his face and contribute nothing. Every time Yusuke saw that smile he wanted to capture it. With his brush or with his lips either would have been fine.

But not during work hours. Phantom thieving was a serious business and even though he was thinking about it did not mean he should do it right away. The other moments were just as good. Having Makoto take over driving so Akira could rest in the back and recover some of his strength.

The times that Akira asked if he was busy in the dorms for the weekend. If he wanted to stay over at Leblanc. Yusuke never knew how he did it but he always found the moments that Yusuke had nothing major planned out. Whenever a slight break was coming Akira would find himself by his side and softly ask if he could stay over.

They were not exactly hiding who they were and what they were doing. It would be hard to miss with work like theirs. Yusuke’s composure tended to drop when the boy he loved was in danger. Akira was a good leader but it was hard to miss the times when he hesitated when he should be moving forward without mercy.

Then there were the moments that was all theirs in the saferooms. Tending to each other’s injuries. Taking snacks together. Akira going out of his way to find snacks and drinks that Yusuke would like. The two of them resting side by side as they all caught their breaths.

He was always on the front lines with Akira. Fighting side by side and they fought so well together they never got cornered by a shadow. Always slipped past the tricky things.

Honestly, Akira was so amazing when it came down to it. So strong but he was human like the rest of them even though he was quite the show off. He had a reason to be proud but he was so shameless with it though. It was slightly amusing in the end.

Still even Akira had his moments. Yusuke smiled as Akira’s head slipped further against his shoulder. He raised his arm so he could hug the napping Akira closer to him as the train rattled on. Even Akira needed a nap from time to time and they had worked rather hard that day.

A new area opened. They had explored right to the end and taken care of all the requests that had been backlogged. They had run through a lot of items and while they had gotten loot in return it had been a tiring day.

Yusuke was looking forward to coffee and curry and a good nap. Maybe a long soak at the bathhouse as well but that was what he was mainly concerned about.

For now though as the train rattled on to their destination he was thinking about the boy by his side that seemed to have finally run out of steam.

Yusuke knew others considered him odd. The more he interacted with others the more he saw how different his thoughts were compared to what seemed like the majority. However to change would be a hassle that would mean nothing in the end. He had those that accepted him as he was and that was truly enough.

Akira looked truly at peace as he lightly slumbered. The eyes that held such determination and strong will were closed. The lips that could be rather cocky or playful were lightly parted and slightly wet. It would be so easy to do something even in this half empty train.

Akira had already shown how much he really didn’t care about others by grabbing Yusuke’s hand in public or snuggling against him. Sometimes he would press a kiss to Yusuke’s cheek in the cinema or the diner. It showed how little Akira cared about society’s opinions.

But could he be blamed after how they had labelled him? An innocent man tarnished in such a manner. One the best people that Yusuke knew was seen as a criminal and he had not done anything wrong. it took tough skin to get over all of that. Akira had left his hometown and his family. So much he had endured, he was entitled to whatever happiness he could get.

Still Yusuke did not exactly want to ruin his slumber so he resigned himself to waiting. He could be patient. When they had two stops left he was surprised to peek down and find Akira watching him. They said nothing but when they had one stop left Akira pulled away to stand and take Morgana’s bag from his lap. From there he stood and held a hand out to Yusuke. He could only take the hand offered as they reached the station.

Hand in Akira’s Yusuke followed him as they took the long way out of the station. He smiled to himself as they walked through the backstreets and Akira kept looking at everything.

They had really chosen the right person for their leader. Akira was always thinking about their work even without Morgana’s prodding. He got snacks, food and medicine. Other experimental things. He did research and found items to test out. He took the loot they found cleaned it had it sold and split the money between all of them and the account that was just for Phantom thieves stuff.

He was truly an amazing person. Yusuke was blessed to find him, blessed to be by his side and with every day that they had this thing between them he grew more grateful.

They were still a few feet away from Leblanc when Yusuke nudged Akira to the overhang by the bathhouse and the laundry. He used the darkness to hide them as he lowered his head and stole a quick kiss from Akira. They were going inside and he was staying the weekend but it just seemed so important to take this here and outside.

When he pulled back Akira followed. His hands cupped Yusuke’s face and tugged him back down to start the kiss back over. This one was with more heat and tongue as they were hidden from view. If there was a spot more comfortable he for certain would have pushed Akira against it but as Leblanc was so close there was nothing more to do than pull away and pressed open-mouthed kisses to Akira’s neck as he tried to cool his blood. Honestly, he was so blessed.


End file.
